


Shocking Truth Mithzan Smut

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [12]
Category: Team Crafted, Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, Max Loves OC, OC YouTuber, POV Third Person, Shock Challenge, Swearing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Adam asks Jace to play the Shock Challenge for a video, so she decides to do so, what happens when Max drives her home afterwards?





	Shocking Truth Mithzan Smut

Jace Lycaon was working in her office, wearing her recognizable [Beanie](https://img1.etsystatic.com/022/0/8154009/il_570xN.548485571_1wx8.jpg) that she wore whenever she felt like. Her [Necklace](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9c/24/d7/9c24d79c67bd055848130ae5ba7cc376.jpg) Max got her for her

22nd birthday, she never took it off, her YouTube Channel, JaceAlpha, revolved mostly around Minecraft, her job was with the Offices with Adam

and his friends. Her channel had reached over 15 Million Subscribers, "Hey Jace" Adam asked as she looked up from her computer as she was 

finishing up a video for her quota, "Yeah? Whats up Adam?" She asked as her long bright red hair was down her back, her side sweep covered one

of her dusk blue eyes. "We are gonna record a challenge, wanna join?" He asked as  she smiled her white teeth at him, Jace's k9's were unusually

pointed, so that's where she came up with the name for YouTube 'JaceAlpha'. "Yeah sure" She said as she got up, "It's the shock challenge you

in" He said as he got Max and John. "Yeah sure" She said before smiling and slightly blushing at Max who blushed back at her, "Get Ross" Jace

said as the guys smiled, "How much do you wanna bet he won't do it" Max said as he wrapped an arm around her, Jace was blushing as she

readjusted her beanie. Minutes later, the guys and Jace "Hey guys Lumberjack here. Welcome back to another uh y'all on the real like what the

fuck are we doing" Adam said making Jace laugh at Adam, but she kept by Max. The music started, Jace kept her hand dead on the handle that

would shock her, Barney was waving his hand at Adam, trying to buzz him, "It helps me out" He said as he continued to try to get Adam from

before, Jace then watches as Barney taps Max's thumb trigger it to shock him. "Motherfucker" Max screams as he gets shocked, he flails then

starts to hit Barney, "Fuck" Max groaned as he looked at Adam. Jace smirks as then Max turned to her blushing, "Don't get Mad Max" Jace said as

she twirled her hair, Max smirks at her then looks at the buzzer as the music starts, he hit's Jace's hand causing her to hit the button before

the music ended, "Fucking Hell" Jace growled as her hair slightly bristled, she shook her hand and glared playfully at Max, "Gonna get punished

for that later" Jace said smirking at him. "Jax Confirmed" Adam said as Jace and Max then threw a punch at his arm, "Ah Screw this Hell" Adam

said rubbing his arm, "Stop with the shipping name shit" Jace and Max said simultaneously as Ross and Barney just smirked at the two red heads.

 A few minutes passed as the group continued to play, "Dude Fuck this" Max said but then pressed the button too early, shocking himself, "Ah 

Fuck Damn It" Max screamed as Jace laughed, closing her eyes as she could heard in her mind Max and her in multiple positions on her memory 

form mattress, "Mmm that would be nice" Jace said quietly as she opened her eyes, seeing the guys with wide eyes, "What?" She asked as

she looked at Max, who was blushing. "Nothing" Adam said as he laughed, "Why does no one get Jace" Ross asked, "Cause we don't wanna get bit

by her" Max said making Jace get close to his face and biting the air a few inches from his face, Max back up as Jace settled again, about an hour

 passed, Jace had passed out on Max's shoulder and dropped her handle to the Shock game, "Guys thanks so much for watching us this

exciting rivitting episode" Adam said then stopped the recording. Max didn't want to wake up Jace, "Guys I'll take her home" Max said as he

carefully scooped Jace into his arms, "Alright I will see you guys tomorrow" Adam said as Max then helped keep the door open so that Max could

carry out Jace to her car. Max didn't live far, but Jace lived twenty minutes away, Max carefully got her keys to her beautiful 1967 Black Chevy

Impala she named Dean, he unlocked the car and set her in the passenger seat. "Huh? Max, What's going on? What Time is it?" She asked as he had

started her car, "You fell asleep during the challenge, so Adam called it a day, I am driving you home, and it's 10pm" Max said as she smiled as

laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you" She said smiling, "No Problem Jacy" Max said making Jace blush madly. Twenty minutes passed as Max

soon pulled into her driveway. "Wanna come inside?" Jace asked as Max gave her the keys to her car, "Yeah sure" He said scratching the back

of his neck, she blushed as she lead him inside, Max took off his sneakers as Jace took her heals off, "Shadow I'm ho...Woah" Jace said as she was

soon tackled to the ground by her [WolfDog](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C3iCuXEWEAA0NHs.jpg:large), Shadow licked her face, "Down girl" She said as the WolfDog got off her owner, Jace got up and

knelt down next to her hybrid dog. "Remember Max?" Jace asked as the WolfDog then just began panting at the man that entered her human's

home. "Hey Shadow, How ya doing?" Max asked as she barked happily, Max patted her black fur as she whined in excitement, "Easy Shadow" Jace

said as she opened her door to the back yard and then Shadow ran out into the fenced in area. "So?" Max said as he leaned on the couch, "So"

Jace smiled as she walked towards him, Jace laid her beanie on her stand. "Why did I invite you in?" Jace asked as Max just smiled at her,

"Maybe because of this unspoken thing between us" Max said as Jace looked at his lips then into his eyes, he was doing the exact thing to her.

"Maybe" Jace said as she got closer to his face, Max just smiled then cupped her perfect light cheeks that was riddled with freckles, he then lean

to her lips as she did the same. At that moment Jace felt at peace and Max felt everything coming to place, Max kissed her more, Jace wrapped

her arms around his neck quickly as Max's hands found her lower back and pulled her to his body. "Max" Jace said as their forehead's touched,

"Yeah?" He asked as she bit her lower lip, "Bedroom's down the hall and to the right" She said as he smiled at her, "Great" He replied as she

smiled, pulling herself away as she did the come hither motion to him. "Gonna follow" Max said as she ran into the bedroom with him dead on

her tail, Max shut her door as his lips collided with hers, Jace's legs jumped to Max's waist, his hands catching her for them to land on her

ass, "Max take me" She moaned as she felt his erection through his jeans, "With pleasure" He replied as he laid Jace on her bed, his body covering

hers as they began making out very heavily, Max's hand expertly rubbed Jace's jean sort covered ass then lifted her shirt off which had a built in

bra on the inside, her chest were free of the confines as he threw the shirt on her floor. Max smiled as Jace blushed, he took his jacket off then

he began to kiss her lips then her jaw, carefully trailing down her neck till he found her tits, "So perky" He moaned as he became much harder

then before, but he focused at that task at hand, he didn't want to cum in his pants like a teenager. Jace was under him moaning as she tried

bucking her hips up, but Max bit her neck, making her submit. He took off the McLovin shirt he was wearing and Jace smiled as he was half bare

to her, she lifted up and felt his muscles ripple under her touch as he let her hands feel around, testing the terrain. Max felt her touch his necklace

as he touched hers. "Cmon Max" Jace said as she took his belt loops and pulled her into her body. "Patience is a virtue Jace" He grinned as he

carefully took her shorts off only to reveal that she wasn't wearing panties at all, he tossed them to the floor and smiled "Naughty girl" He said as

he let his finger circle her clit. Jace gripped the sheets as he tease her, "Max...." Jace moaned as he just smiled at her, she had whispered or

groaned something he couldn't hear, "What was that baby" He said as he began to remove his pants and boxers, he then tossed them to the floor,

"I said take me" Jace groaned as she saw his erection. "Yes Mam" Max smiled as he looked for a condom in the stand by her bed, "I'm on the shot"

Jace said as she soon figured out what he was looking for, Max smiled then kissed her, his erection soon found her core's entrance, Max drew

his hips back then thrusted forward, their lips were in sync as she moaned his name, her walls gripping him in as he soon settled inside her.

"Feels great baby" Jace moaned as Max was on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her, "Ready?" He asked as she looked him in the  eyes and placed

her hands on his back, "Uh huh" Jace said as he then brought his hips back then thrusted slowly forward into his lover, could he call her that?

Max just shrugged it off as he soon found a settling pace that could satisfy both people. The window let moonlight in as the sounds of skin

slapping skin, groans and panting from both people filled the room, minutes felt like hours as Max kept a comforting pace inside her, he

had felt nothing like this before, but he didn't want it to end. "Max please" Jace moaned as he smiled at her, he kissed her neck as he began

forming a hickey on her neck, he had a large on on his neck but it was closer to his scruff near his ear. Max could feel his cock twitching slowly

as Jace's walls began pulling him deeper then ever before, Max had began chasing his orgasm along with hers, He looked at the girl he had

come to love writhing beneath him in pure pleasure that he was giving to her. "Cum" He said as Jace's mewled under him, the next thing

made Jace bust there in that moment, as they orgasmed together Max had screamed her name and that he loved her, Jace's moans matched

his own as he came deep within her. Max soon slowed then stopped, heavy breathing filled the room, Max carefully pulled out of Jace, who

whined as he left her filled with his essence. "Max" She said as he pulled the covers over them then pulled her into his  chest. "Hmm?" He

hummed as he looked at the girl he had known for six years, "Does this mean we're together....as a couple I mean?" Jace asked as she

played with his necklace. Max smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Do you want to be?" He asked as she closed her eyes, smiled then opened

her eyes and nodded at him, "And by the way Max" She said as she sat up to see his face, his beautiful eyes staring into her own eyes. "Yeah?"

Max asked as he wanted to know what his lover wanted to say as he watched her eyes droop, "I love you too" Jace said as he smiled, he leaned

in and kissed her, soon they were cuddling, Jace's arm was over his chest as Max's arm kept her at his side, her shallow breathing was calming

to him. "Talk about Shocking Truth" He said as soon fell asleep with her, they were in a lover's embrace, one that Max would hope they would

be in forever.


End file.
